You Belong With Me
by othlvr16
Summary: A one-shot between Brooke and Haley to Taylor Swift's You Belong With Me.


**A/N-Here is a one-shot story for Baley.**

**What u need to know is that Peyton is Head cheerleader and Brooke plays basketball and they are dating. Haley is the same old tutor-girl who is best friends with Brooke.**

**Hope u like it.**

* * *

Brooke and Haley are in Haley's bedroom working on a school project. They had to write a confession on a piece of paper and wait until the end of the year to reveal it to the other person. Most people complained about it but Haley loved the idea and she thought Brooke did too.

"What did you write?" asked Brooke while trying to peak at Haley's confession.

"I can't tell you that…at least not yet" Haley replies.

They look into each other's eyes and smile. Brooke's cell phone goes off.

"I got to go but I will see you later" Brooke says before exiting the room.

* * *

A week later, Brooke and Haley are hanging out when Brooke's cell phone rings.

"It's Peyton, I should get this" Brooke says with slight hesitation.

"Go ahead, I'll wait" Haley replies with a sad smile.

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend; she's upset  
She's going off about something that you said  
'Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do_

"Hey baby" Brooke says into the phone.

"Where are you?" Peyton replies in a whine.

"I'm with Haley. Why'd you call?" Brooke asks wanting to hurry the conversation along so she can hang with Haley some more.

"I wanted to hear your voice" Peyton says sweetly.

"What a lovesick puppy" Brooke says.

Haley laughs in the background.

"That's not very nice Brookie. I can't believe you would say that" Peyton says angrily before hanging up the phone.

"Well that was rude" Brooke says while closing her phone.

"Lovesick puppy" Haley asks.

Brooke just shrugs her shoulders.

* * *

_I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like  
And she'll never know your story like I do  
_

Haley is in her room listening to Spice Girl's song. Brooke's favorite but it is definitely something Peyton wouldn't listen to. She's more into The Cure.

There is a honk outside the window and she sees Brooke get into Peyton's car. They were heading to Brooke's basketball game.

Haley got a ride with Lucas to watch her best friend play.

_But she wears short skirts, I wear T-shirts  
She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

* * *

Haley is watching Brooke score more and more points for her team and out of the corner of her eye she see's Peyton the head cheerleader. _What does she see in her? _Haley thinks to herself while watching Brooke score the winning basket. She sees Brooke coming over to her but then Peyton runs and brings Brooke into a congratulatory kiss.

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along, so why can't you see?  
You, you belong with me, you belong with me_

Walking the streets with you and your worn-out jeans  
I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughing on a park bench, thinking to myself  
Hey, isn't this easy?

Half of the school year is over and Peyton and Brooke have been having problems. Brooke keeps putting up a wall that Haley can't seem to break down.

They are sitting on a bench talking and laughing.

"Do you remember when Lucas choked on his food and fell off of his chair?" Haley asks

Brooke laughs. "Yeah, his face was priceless"

_And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down  
You say you're fine, I know you better than that  
Hey, what ya doing with a girl like that?_

Haley notices Brooke smile for the first time in quite awhile.

"Hey, you're smiling" Haley says with a smile.

"Yeah, so?" Brooke asks while looking at Haley.

"It's just nice to see" Haley replies honestly.

Peyton pulls up to the bench in her car.

"Hey, come on babe. We are going to hang with some of the other cheerleaders" Peyton says while glaring at Haley.

"Ok" Brooke replies while getting up from the bench.

"Are you okay?" Haley whispers to Brooke.

"Yeah, I'll be fine" Brooke whispers back.

Haley watches Brooke get into the car and watches as Brooke drives off with Peyton. Haley looks down at her sneakers.

_She wears high heels, I wear sneakers  
She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along, so why can't you see?  
You belong with me

* * *

Haley is at Brooke's backdoor waiting for her to come home but she see's Peyton in the window and leaves.

_Standing by and waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know?  
Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me_

_Oh, I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're 'bout to cry  
And I know your favorite songs and you tell me 'bout your dreams  
Think I know where you belong, think I know it's with me_

Brooke walks into Haley's bedroom and she looks like she is about to cry.

"Tigger what's wrong?" Haley asks with concern.

"Peyton has been mean lately. She said that I was a slut" Brooke says while sitting next to Haley.

"Bitch" Haley says making Brooke laugh.

Haley puts on Spice Girl's and she and Brooke talk about random things but mostly their dreams.

"What is your dream Haley James?" Brooke asks.

_I want you _Haley thinks to herself.

"I want to sing or teach hopefully I can do both. I eventually want a family and someone to love" Haley says while looking into Brooke's eyes. "How about you?"

"I want to be a Fashion Designer. I want a family, not big one but a small one. I want a white picket fence and maybe a dog but mostly I want someone who I can share the rest of my life with" Brooke says seriously. _I don't think it is with Peyton_ Brooke thinks in her head.

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?  
Been here all along, so why can't you see?  
You belong with me_

* * *

_Standing by and waiting at your back door  
All this time, how could you not know?  
Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me_

It's the end of the year and it was now time for Haley and Brooke to show each other their confessions. Brooke runs up to Haley with a huge smile on her face.

"I broke up with Peyton" Brooke says happily.

"I'm sorry, Brooke" Haley says with true sympathy.

"Don't be. Ready to show our confessions?" Brooke asks excitedly.

Haley nods her head and gives Brooke her piece of paper and Brooke does the same. Brooke looks at Haley's confession and it says in bold letters **I Love Brooke Davis**. Brooke smiles.

Haley looks at Brooke's confession and reads **I Love Haley James.** Haley smiles and looks up at Brooke.

"You love me?" Haley asks while a tear falls down her cheek.

"Yes, but please don't cry. I hate it when you cry. I have always love you Haley James but I was afraid that if I told you how I felt then I would lose my best friend"

Brooke's words melted Haley's heart.

Haley brings Brooke into a passion filled kiss. They pull apart when air becomes an issue.

"I love you too Brooke Davis" Haley says with a smile.

_You belong with me  
Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me?  
You belong with me_

* * *

**A Few Years Later**

Haley is in the nursery watching her daughter Abigail sleep. Haley glances down on the wedding ring on her finger and smiles. Brooke walks into the room and sits down next to Haley.

"Hey wifey" Brooke says after kissing Haley.

"Hey. How was work?" Haley asks her wife.

"The company loved the baby Brooke line so we will get started on that soon"

"That's great babe"

"How's Abby doing?" Brooke asks in concern for her daughter.

"She's doing fine. The doctor said it was just a cold nothing to worry about" Haley says while putting her graded papers back in a folder.

"Nothing is going to stop me from worrying about my two favorite girls"

"Of course it isn't honey but I am tired and Abby is sleeping so let's go to bed" Haley says while walking out of the nursery.

* * *

"Fine, but I want to listen to you sing first" Brooke says while walking into her and Haley's bedroom.

"Baby, I am not in the mood to sing" Haley says.

Haley walks over to the radio and turns it on a low volume.

Brooke and Haley lay in bed together when a familiar song turns on.

Haley smiles at her wife and says… "You Belong With Me, Taylor Swift"

Brooke smiles back at her and says… "Our song"

Haley nods and kisses her wife with passion just like she did the first time they kissed so many years ago.

* * *

Both girls got their dreams. Haley became a teacher and she sings part time. Haley went on tour but missed Brooke to much so she came back. Brooke started her fashion line Clothes over Bros right after high school. Her and Haley got married shortly after graduation and had Abigail a year after they got married. Brooke got her small family and that white picket fence. They are getting a dog next week. Brooke and Haley found each other and they plan on spending the rest of their lives together.

As for Peyton, after Brooke dumped her she fell in love with Lucas. They are now married with a little girl.

It's funny how things work out with one confession.

* * *

**A/N-There it is. hope you like it. At this point I would like to make some more one-shots so I am up for requests. It can be about these couples on OTH (AU OR OTHERWISE) (IT CAN ABOUT MOTHER/DAUGHTER/SON RELATIONSHIPS OR FRIENDSHIPS) **

**Baley**

**Paley**

**Breyton**

**Naley **

**Brucas**

**Brulian**

**Leyton**

**Jack/Sam**

**You can choose the song or I can doesn't matter so please send me your requests and I will dedicate the one-shot to u**

**JUST LET ME KNOW**


End file.
